Metroid Shattered Reality
by RD-master
Summary: Sequel to Metroid Ultima saga. Takes place six months afterwards.
1. Default Chapter

Metroid Shattered Reality: Episode 1 Code Xfer. The return of Samus

It had been a good six months since Ultima had been eliminated. Samus had returned to her own time, and Pete and Lee were the only ones that remembered what had happened.

Lee would try to bring Samus back every single day, but no matter how many times he tried he couldn't get the right code. Pete had never gotten over Samus, he was still in love with her even if he'd never see her again.

Lee sat at the lab computer searching through the code archives, he was getting sick of trying to bring Samus back. There had to be over a trillion possible codes, it could take years to find the right one. "This is the last friggin time I'm doing this." Lee typed in the manual for the program. "Name: Samus. Code: Xfer." A green plus sign came up on the screen, Lee gasped and typed it in again. The same sign came up. "Yes it works!!" He picked up his cell phone and called Pete, he would flip when he heard this.

Pete sat in his living room watching television, he was bored and had nothing to do. When his cell phone began to ring, Pete groaned and reached over to answer it. "What Lee!!…… Really?! You got the code?….. Ok I'll be there in a few." Pete jumped off the couch threw on his shoes and bolted out the door. Sure they believed the evil Metroid Ultima had been destroyed, but boy were they wrong.

When the Chozo blew Ultima's ship up, he managed to transfer a small part of his mind and body to the Inter-dimension. Ultima's small, and barely alive body drifted through the Inter-dimension. He was alive and he had never gotten over what had happened, he'd find some way to return to power. Even Samus was still down in the dumps, she'd been called to exterminate a bunch of bugs in the caves of the planet Aines.

Pete took the elevator down to the lab, and almost shook Lee to death trying to know what was going on. "Can we do it today?!" Lee pushed him off and brought up the program. "Yes I'm going to bring her back right now, but stay cool she may act differently." Lee started up the machine and typed in the code. "Name: Samus. Code: Xfer." The crystal began to glow as, the humming of the machine got louder. Elsewhere in the Inter-dimension the once great Metroid Ultima began to sense the crystal.

Samus prepared to engage the 3 creatures as she pointed her arm cannon in ones direction. Suddenly what looked like a gate way to heaven surrounded Samus with clear light. She spread her arms out and began to ascend into the air, Samus felt as if she was just going to pass out. She was swallowed by the light unable to move.

The computer screen read "Transfer 96% complete." As soon as Lee prepared the scanner an error message came up. "Data transfer error." The crystal began to glow brighter as the error message came up. "Pete go down to the pod and make sure she came through ok." Almost as soon as the words escaped Lee's lips the crystal began to crack. Pete turned around to see what was going on, but he was too late. The crystal shattered into pieces as the white light consumed the lab.

Lee was able to hear Ultima's cackle from where the crystal once stood. Pete took the elevator down to the pod, and to his surprise, Samus stepped out of it looking exactly the same as she had before. Samus looked up and threw herself upon him "Pete I've missed you so much!!" "I've missed you too." Samus let go of him , and gave him a stern look. "How did you bring me back?" Pete took her back up to the lab, to let Lee take the feedback.

"Samus so great to see you aga…" Samus had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Why did you do this, wouldn't you have thought that I wanted to stay where I was." Samus let him down, when she saw her reflection in the computer screen. "Oh not again!!" Her body had distorted again. Lee brought a serious matter to her attention. "Samus we've got better things to worry about. He's back." Samus took a few seconds to figure out what he was talking about. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!"


	2. Episode 2

Metroid Shattered Reality: Episode 2 All over again

Samus started pacing back and forth in front of the two boys, muttering to herself. "I cant believe he's alive, he blew up for God sake!!!!" Lee brought up what looked like his image on the computer screen. A sorry excuse for a jellyfish with a red core in the middle, was now the great Metroid Ultima. Samus glared at Lee again after looking at Ultima's image. "Why did you bring me back?!" Lee sighed and replied. "He missed you so much I guess." Samus looked around for Pete but couldn't find him.

She took the elevator back up to the labs entrance and saw Pete standing at the double doors. "Why Pete why did you do this?!" Pete walked toward her and placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "Samus I love you, why are you so angry.?" Samus pulled herself away from him. "Look its too soon, I haven't seen your for 6 months cant you give me some goddamn space?!" Pete said nothing and returned to the lab.

Lee began to search through the archives of news, and found that a lot of them were quite inaccurate. The Pope was king of France, and gum had been outlawed. "What the hell?! France doesn't even exist anymore. Pete go outside of the lab and tell me what you see." Pete opened the double doors and to his surprise there was nothing but white nothingness.

Pete nervously took a step forward onto the nothingness, he stood straight up but there was no visible ground. He went back downstairs to give the status. Lee figured out what had happened. "When the crystal broke reality itself shattered, I guess the Chozo power inside of it somehow holds our reality together. Samus do you know anything about this?"

Samus shook her head, and said nothing. "During her transfer Ultima must have interfered with the process causing a chain reaction." Samus raised her eyebrow and spoke. "So you caused this?!" "Not entirely Ultima would've been able to take the crystal for himself if not for you." "What can he do with it?" "Well since the crystal has the power to alter reality, and time, I'm sure that he would try to reset everything back to the way it was."

Samus began to bang her head against the wall. "So where is the crystal now?" Pete asked. Lee sighed and brought up the status. "The shards have been scattered all over reality. I managed to recover one shard, this keeps our lab standing." Samus didn't really care about reality, it was the fact that Ultima was still alive that bugged her. She had wanted to see them again but not this way, with another problem brewing. "Samus I know this is going to sound insane but we need your help." Samus glared at him as if he had said something rude.

"We cant let this stand, the shards are scattered we need to get every piece before Ultima does. I can use the same technology that brought you here to send you, and Pete into this new reality. Now if you want out let me know now, because I don't have a problem with Ultima ruling the universe." "I want out!" Pete yelled. Samus smacked him across the head, and allowed Lee to continue. "Ok then its settled lets find the first shard shall we?"

Sure being killed five times wasn't enough for Ridley, but serving the same crackpot twice oh hell. Ultima floated before him in silence, even though he had brought Ridley back to life he wasn't sure of what to do with him. "Why am I standing here before you?" Ultima growled and began to speak. "My dear Ridley last of the space dragons, do you know why I have brought you back to life?" Ridley took out a beer and became a smartass. "Look here mousy I've given up on killing Samus, she's killed me 5 times and she can do it again! Ha the last time she killed me, it was with those weird powers of hers."

"I could really care less about Samus now you buffoon! Now we have a new objective, pass me a beer." Ridley did so as Ultima levitated a large crystal shard from behind him. Ridley grabbed it and tossed it up and down a few times. "How much can we pawn this for?" Ultima said nothing, and took the shard from him. "It was from this Chozo relic that I was able to bring you back to life. This shard of the crystal of time and reality holds record of the Ridley 6 months ago. I have been alive since then."

Ridley began to laugh. "So that's why you never showed up in hell, Frank thought you got sent to heaven." "That's not the point! If we manage to gather all 25 shards I can shape reality to anyway I desire. Ridley if you help me I promise to give you a nice vacation when were done deal?" Ridley nodded and waited for orders. "I'm going to resurrect your comrades, go into the normal dimension and find those shards!"

Samus sat outside of the lab staring at the nothingness, it was a graceful sight to her. Pete sat down next to her, as she began to whistle. "What do you want?" Pete said nothing. "Pete don't get me wrong I love you, but I think since its been so long well. We shouldn't see each other, even if this problem is fixed I'll still be Samus Aran bounty hunter and all. I just don't think that it will work out, I know this hurts it's the way it has to be ok?"

Pete stood up and walked away, she could she the tears running down his eyes. "Samus you are who you are don't let me change that, even if you meant everything to me."


End file.
